The Secrets Of A Princess
by mydarlinglovex
Summary: Love aint no walk in the park, it’s a test of endurance and about how far you’d go for the people you love the most...
1. Trailer

**Bold ~ **Talking

Normal ~ Plot

_**Italic**__**and Bold**_Actions/Scenes

**The Secrets Of A Princess**

The Princess Is _Meant_ To Fall For The Prince….

_**Shows Destiny Talking With a Foreign Prince**_

But What Happens When She Falls For The Complete Opposite….

_**Shows Destiny Talking To Nicholas, The Palace Gardener**_

Secrets Will Be Born

"**I think I'm falling for you" she whispered.**

"**I thought you were supposed to fall for a prince" he chuckled.**

Families Will Be Tested

"**You're supposed to be in love with Justin not some gardener, Destiny!" her mother screamed.**

"**What's the god damn difference mother? Either way I'm in love!" she yelled back.**

Friendships Will Be Broken

_**Shows Selena And Destiny Yelling At Each Other.**_

And Everything You Ever Learnt About Love Will Be Proved False…

"**Love aint no walk in the park, it's a test of endurance and about how far you'd go for the people you love the most"**

**Starring;**

Miley Cyrus

As

Destiny Marie James

Nick Jonas

As

Nicholas Edward Adams

Joe Jonas

As

Joseph Adam James

Demi Lovato

As

Demetria Alice Clasidour

Selena Gomez

As

Selena Alexandra Calisenya

**Premiering On A Computer Near You November 4th 2009**

Let The Story Begin….


	2. The Garden Meeting

"But mom I don't like Prince Lucas he's a snob and arrogant. He thinks he's above me and every other girl around" I slammed my slipper encased foot against the floor and sighed angrily.

"Well Destiny so does you're step-father but I love him either way" she tried reasoned with me.

"Well _mother_ since we don't agree I'll leave and be the bigger person" I turned away and ran up the marble staircase and into my brother's wing of the palace. I knew I'd just insulted my own mother, but at the moment this didn't matter.

"Joseph! Joe! Joey?!" I yelled while my feet pounded against the floor of the corridor. I took a sharp left and sprinted through the door in front of me then leaped onto the bed in the centre of the room.

"Ever heard of knocking little sis" Joe said as he entered the room from his bathroom. I rolled my eyes, sarcastic as always.

"Mom's trying to get me to marry some foreign prince. Again." I buried my head into a pillow and sighed.

"Well I'm married to a foreign princess and I'm perfectly happy and in love, why don't you give it a chance?" he sat down on the bed and stroked the hair on the back of my head.

"I'm not you Joe. Not all of us have enough luck to fall in love with the person that is picked for us to marry" he was so lucky. Because he actually did, he fell in love with Demetria, his chosen princess. I envy him _so _much. He got the girl of his dreams. I get boys with small vocabulary ranges and even smaller IQ's.

"Yeah well maybe mister right is right under your nose" he said before wandering away.

"Not unless I'm living a fairytale" I mumbled before pushing myself off the bed and wandering away.

**2 Hours Later; In The Palace Gardens**

My fingers skimmed lightly across the freshly cut grass where I was laid, staring at the stars. I wish I was a star, then the only worry I would have would be not being as bright as the others. No hassle about marrying or expectations. I felt someone's foot catch on mine, I pushed myself up by my elbows to see a young boy laid on the grass flat on his stomach. I quickly crawled over to him and poked him.

"You alive down there" I inquired.

"Yeah, just a little bruised" he looked up and met my eyes "oh my gosh princess I'm so sorry, did I hurt your ankle? Are you ok?" his voice was panic stricken.

I giggled slightly before answering "_you_ tripped over _me_. Not the other way around…" I trailed off.

"Nicholas, I'm Nicholas" he smiled before standing up and pulling me with him.

"So who are you I haven't seen you around? And please call me Destiny" I twirled a piece of hair around my finger.

"I'm the new palace gardener" he tugged at what I presumed was his uniform.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nicholas"

"It's nice to meet you too Destiny" I nodded slightly, sat back down on the grass and continued to skim my fingers along the grass. Nicholas quickly follow and smiled faintly at me.

"I'm guessing you want to know what im doing out here so late, right?" he nodded vaguely "I had a fight with my mom over a prince she wants me to marry"

"Shouldn't it be your choice who you marry?"

"Not if asked my mother"

"What about your father?"

"Um, I don't know my father. He left my mother when I was a baby" I whispered. There was an awkward silence for a while before I spoke up.

"Well what about your parents, do they want you to have an arranged marriage?" he shook his head slowly.

"My parent's say I should marry whom I love, not who someone chooses for me to love" he smiled faintly and fidgeted with his hands.

"I wish my mother thought the same, my step-father doesn't really care who I marry or what I do and he's never showed much interest in me or my brother"

"That's a true shame, anyone with half a brain would know that showing an interest in you is a very wise thing to do"


	3. Sorry

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry for this, but this story is going on hiatus. I've lost my inspiration. But every other story will continue as normal. Thank you all.

Please forgive me?

Love,

LiveLaughLoveNiley.


End file.
